gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
San Andreas Theme Song
San Andreas Theme Song ist ein Lied von (die Stimme von Carl Johnson), in dem er auf der Titelmelodie von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rappt. Es ist auf dem Album „ “ erschienen. Im Spiel selbst kommt das Titellied ohne den Rap vor. Text :Welcome to San Andreas, I’m CJ from Grove Street :Land of the heinous, gangbangers and cold heat :In Los Santos neighbors get no sleep :Beefing with anybody, competing even police :Four deep in a green rag with gold feet :Blast with the flag on the strap, that’s OG :Stay in shape, hit the gym, lift the weights :Get super cut or big and buff, nice and straight :You got stats: respect, weapon skill :Stamina, muscle, fat and sex appeal :You get clothes from Bincos and ProLaps :SubUrban, ZIP, Victim and D Sachs :Watch your back when you in rival hoods :They’ll test just to guess if your survival’s good (survival’s good) :Ducking shells at the Cluckin’ Bell :Jump out, busting gunning ’til they tuck their tail :It seem like I’m on impossible missions (impossible missions) :Twisted predicaments, hostile positions (hostile positions) :Tenpenny and Pulaski harass me :Cop cars been on our ass the last past week :Because the ’dreas for the gangsters, homeboy :Hands is the language for the bangers, homeboy :And it’s dangerous, homeboy :Get your brains blow for how you do your fingers, homeboy :Heat cocked, we popping them hot ones :Dump them out, bend the block, shaken before the cops come :Listen for sirens, they don’t got none :Back another lap – catch a straggler with a shotgun :Hittin’ them up what that Grove Street like :In a dirty slingshot and old Levi’s Übersetzung :Herzlich willkommen in San Andreas, ich bin CJ aus der Grove Street :Das Zuhause der Scheusale, Gangster und gleichgültiger Bullen :In Los Santos kommen die Nachbarn nicht in den Schlaf :Jeder legt sich mit jedem an, sogar mit der Polizei :Zu viert in grünen Klamotten und Goldfüßen unterwegs :Blast with the flag on the strap, that’s OG :Bleib in Form, geh ins Fitness-Studio, heb Gewichte :Geh zum Friseur und lass dir eine Glatze oder was Hübsches, Glattes schneiden :Man hat Werte: Respekt, Waffen-Skill :Ausdauer, Muskeln, Fett und Sex-Appeal :Man bekommt Klamotten von Binco und ProLaps :SubUrban, ZIP, Victim und D Sachs :Pass auf, wenn du in feindlichen Gebieten bist :Sie stellen dich auf die Probe, nur um zu sehen, ob du dich verteidigen kannst (verteidigen kannst) :Weiche Kugeln bei Cluckin’ Bell aus :Spring raus und feuere, bis sie die Flucht ergreifen :Scheinbar bin ich mit unmöglichen Aufträgen konfrontiert (unmögliche Aufträge) :Missliche Lagen, feindliche Stellungen (feindliche Stellungen) :Tenpenny und Pulaski schikanieren mich :Streifenwagen sind uns seit letzter Woche auf den Fersen :Denn ’dreas ist nur für Gangster, Homeboy :Handzeichen sind die Sprache der Gangster, Homeboy :Und es ist gefährlich, Homeboy :Für die falsche Geste wird man aufs Kreuz gelegt, Homeboy :Wir laden durch und pusten die Wichser um :Und laden ihre Leichen um die Ecke ab, bevor die Bullen anrücken :Achte auf die Sirenen, doch sie haben sie ausgeschaltet :Zu Hause geht’s weiter – ich erwische einen Streuner mit ’ner Schrotflinte :Aufmischen à la Grove Street :Mit einer alten Steinschleuder und einer alten Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Übersetzungen